1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas discharge tube used as an ultraviolet light source for a spectrophotometer, liquid chromatography, or the like, a lighting device therefor, and a method of operating the lighting device.
2. Related Background Art
A gas discharge tube is a discharge light source using positive column light emission by arc discharge of a gas sealed in a tube. As a typical gas discharge tube, a deuterium discharge tube in which ultraviolet light is emitted by discharge of sealed deuterium is well known. This deuterium discharge tube is mainly used as an ultraviolet continuous spectrum source for a spectrophotometer or the like. Note that a deuterium discharge tube having a light-emitting portion is described in, e.g., Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 60-29400.